Fen Brandy
Fen Brandy (フェ ブランデー, Fen Burandē) is the attendant for Universe 4's God of Destruction, Bergen, AKA "Drazil;" thus also making her the adoptive mother figure for Drazil's adopted son, Shinju. Her appearance suggests she is originally an Avian from Zephyr, which was later stated to be true as she retold how Drazil opted not to perform his duties as God of Destruction and spared Zephyr of its unfortunate fate. However in return, Drazil desired one of Zephyr's Avians to keep him company as his personal attendant, and so Brandy agreed to the deal for the sake of protecting her people from an otherwise disappointed Drazil. It was also heavily implied that this was mostly due to Drazil's reputable behavior as a pervert, given his alternate title as "God of Perverts." Nonetheless, Brandy has grown attached to Drazil as a friend and provider, and can be seen happily serving the God of Destruction and supporting him in his endeavors, as well as placating him when upset or simply keeping him company. As a God of Destruction's attendant, it is also heavily implied that Brandy is by far one of the more powerful individuals of Universe 4. And while her exact strength is unknown so far, it's estimated that she may be close to Drazil's strength at the very least. Among the 12 universes, Brandy's universal counterpart seems to be Ban of Universe 8, who serves its God of Destruction, Wain. Appearance ]] Personality Abilities and Powers Techniques *'Flight' - The ability to fly with the use of ''ki''. Like other Avians, Brandy has also shown she can fly without the use of ki thanks to her wings *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]]' - The ability to sense [[w:c:dragonball:Ki|''ki]] and power levels *'[[w:c:dragonball:Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave *'Kiai' - A form of ''ki manipulation in which an invisible, yet still clearly felt ki blast is shot out from Brandy's body and inflicts damage and harm to anything within range. *'Transient Wave' - Ki is summoned and focused throughout all of Brandy's body, causing her to glow with a bright orange hue as she charges her technique. While charging, Brandy crosses her wings over her chest in an upward position, and upon releasing her stored ki, she will swing both wings out in a sweeping arc to the side. Once released, Brandy's ki takes the form of a single, wide crescent blade in the shape of a soaring bird, with its head and beak out in front as it flies forward. If necessary, Brandy has shown that she can extend the range of the blade while it is in flight, should her target be out of range or have moved. **'Solar Transient Wave' - A much stronger variant of Brandy's Transient Wave, where she prepares the technique in the same standard way as before, but with the added effect of an intensely bright ball of radiant orange ki surrounding her. Once released, the Transient Wave becomes colossal in size, with its height and width dwarfing average people, as well as appearing larger and wider than most planets. Needless to say, the power of the technique is greatly magnified as well, as it was intended to eradicate entire solar systems in one sweep, should Drazil need support in his godly duties, or should he somehow have made a mistake or is kept from performing said duties. *'Transient Blade' - Brandy uses this attack to slice apart any target or foe she faces, with the same intended efficiency as moves like the Destructo Disc. To do this, ki is gathered in Brandy's wing before she whips it sideways, which creates an orange crescent shaped blade of ki. This technique can be performed with one wing at a time, two wings simultaneously, as a rapid-fire successive volley, or even with the use of Brandy's legs if she so desires. *'Shapeshifting' - After agreeing to become Drazil's companion and assistant, one of the many new things Brandy learned was how to magically transform herself at will. Upon doing so, the traditional cloud of smoke will pop out of thin air before dissipating and revealing Brandy's altered appearance. So far, Brandy has only been shown using this power to change her Avian wings and talons to more human-like limbs; mostly doing so to increase her dexterity or to remove the unnecessary risk of accidentally tearing and slashing others apart with her sharpened talons. So far, no other transformations have been revealed as of now, and it's unknown whether Brandy can become whatever she wants or not, or if she even desires to do so, unlike Shi. What can be said though is that Brandy, like Shi, can hold her changed appearance for indefinite amounts of time at will, and so she is not hindered by drawbacks such as a time limit. Likewise, her shapeshifting has no effect on her overall strength, and so she neither grows stronger nor weaker after transforming; the only significant difference seeming to be how it affects her means of combat and her fighting style. Notably however is that every time Brandy shapeshifts her legs and feet, she almost always ends up making herself barefoot in the process, due to being well adjusted to never wearing footwear over her Avian talons. Because of this, Brandy manages to somehow always forget to add shoes and such to her transformation. Trivia *Brandy's full name takes inspiration from two different sources, with "Fen" being short for "Fenikkusu," the Japanese romaji for "phoenix," a mythical fire bird that is said to be able to revive itself from its own ashes. Not only does this continue the Avians' traditional aerial and bird related naming scheme, but it also seems to emphasize a statement Beerus once made; "before creation, comes destruction." This was meant to bring to mind how after the destruction of planets and other heavenly bodies, and after the death of a phoenix, creation will bring new life into the universe and a phoenix will revive itself from the dead. **Brandy on the other hand, refers to a type of wine, which in turn continues the tradition of Gods of Destruction and their attendants being named after alcoholic beverages. Interestingly and unintentionally, brandy, when derived from its ancestral Dutch language, means "burned wine," which can tie into Brandy's last name, Fen, referring to phoenixes, which are a type of mythical bird heavily associated with fire. **Wyvern 0m3g4 has admitted to giving Brandy a last and first name due to being unable to decide between using the Avians' name motif or using the motif associated with Gods of Destruction and their attendants. Gallery Fen Brandy - Human-like Body and Glasses.png|Brandy's human-like transformation with her usual swirly reading glasses Fen Brandy - Glasses.png|Brandy with her swirled glasses on as she takes down notes for later Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Avian Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Martial Artist Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Omega Category:Wyvern 0m3g4